Clara's Struggle
by Ladyfiona89
Summary: Clara has to leave The Doctor's side one day, but little did she know that she saw it coming before she even realised what it meant. Warning: Character death. Some spoilers for S9. One shot for now.
1. Chapter 1

Clara's Struggle

 **Rating:** PG 13

 **Summary:** Clara has to leave The Doctor's side one day, but little did she know that she saw it coming before she even realised what it meant. Warning for character death inside. Spoilers for some stuff which happened in S6.

….

Clara watched as people panicked all around her, about what was happening to the object. This was 17th century France, of course they wouldn't know what was happening, but then…at same time they did know. Why would they be in distress about their crops when it was a good year anyway, unless they knew something? The Doctor was in The Tardis right now, doing a thing she didn't understand, so it was down to her, and her alone. Clara looked across the lake, and there stood Missy, River Song and some others she didn't know…but she did know, she had seen this before.

Looking back, to when she went through The Doctor's time stream, there had been some future moments, not a lot but they were things that didn't make sense, back then. Now, however, it made sense. Walking over, she smiled at them. "This has to happen doesn't it? I'm the only one."

River spoke up first. "I'm afraid it does, sweetie. If The Doctor does it, the ripple will be too powerful, as he has lost too much in his lifetimes. Your power will be just enough, especially when it concerns who you have lost." River looked over at the three beside her. "Missy knows what this is about and brought past companions to help you. You won't be able to do this alone, you'll struggle too much."

Missy rolled her eyes. "Because I love ripping holes in time and space to cause mayhem in his life. Ok, I'll shut up now, still got to figure out how to drop her back in the parallel universe. I might blow up Pluto, nobody is going to miss it…ok maybe they would."

"MISSY, SHUT UP!" Shouted Rose.

"Rose, leave it, you know what she is like. Let's get on with this, I'm just glad I can see you one last time. I have to get back to Torchwood, as we think the Government is planning something, and I have a date with Ianto, but maybe I'll cancel."

"Jack about that, you may want to….."

"SPOILERS! You can't let Jack know about things that will happen in his future, Rose."

Clara blinked. "Ok, I get why some of you are here, but why can't like….Martha come along, or something? She is doing amazing with Unit…though did have a bit of a loss, because of…."

"Oh, do shut up, dear. I had enough of your yapping when I nearly killed you, last time. Now I'm helping to kill you and you're not any better. Anyway, hold still, I'm giving you a telepathic link to The Tardis and make her delay your voice message to The Doctor, until it's too late to do anything. When you are ready, just think what you want to say, Tardis will do the rest." Missy went and touched Clara's forehead, closing her eyes for a moment. "Ok, it's done."

While all this was happening, chaos was going on in the village. They, of course, had heard of a prophecy about the end of the world. River went to them 48 hours before and told them to do nothing. To let the girl in weird clothing sort it out and to distract the man who calls himself Doctor. Time travel hurt her head.

Clara ran over to other side of the lake, where the cloth like object, which had something sewn into it, was being activated and causing people to panic. Why was it always emotions, caused by events like loss or death, that were the answer to everything?

She knew the others had followed her. She took off her shoes and anything else that may weigh her down, but then realised, that was the point. Her mind was all over the place. She was about to ask something when Jack spoke up.

"It won't hurt, I've drowned many times. You will feel nothing, really, it's one of the best ways to go. Depending on how the object reacts. I won't give you full details."

Clara nodded and went to put on the object. It was like a cardigan, but for someone bigger. It was obvious the previous owner died a tragic death. She looked out into the dark lake. "Will he know you helped? I am telling him not to hate you, but I hope he takes my word."

Missy was about to speak up, but Rose interrupted. "No, he won't. At least not all of us. River is going to make sure she was involved, but that's it. Apparently, she is heading off to some sort of Library soon and they have already had their goodbye. Us three have to leave as soon as possible, though. I know you were amazing, we have a Clara in parallel world and she is too, though maybe some differences. You are co-head of Unit and married to Danny."

Her heart broke again, at the mention of Danny, but maybe that was the point, keep it fresh and this will work better. "Please, help me….I can't do this on my own. I know I'll struggle and…."

River got in front of her smiled softly. "It's ok. I knew this would happen, so we got some things." She handcuffed Clara's wrists and then made her wear a necklace with a stone on it. "Necklace feels light, but once you get in the water, it will force you to the bottom. Any other items I put on you, they'll teleport away once you've gone.

Clara nodded, now concentrating on the message she had to give to The Doctor. She knew he would blame himself and cause havoc, being alone, but she had to make sure that didn't happen. She felt herself being pushed to the centre of the lake. It was only neck deep, but that was enough.

River noticed that Clara was starting to slip. "Brace yourself, think she's starting to feel the pull of the necklace. Remember people, you have three minutes, after she's gone, to follow me and hide, or get out of here." They nodded.

"Clara, it's Jack, if you can still listen to us, then fall into our arms, we will help you with the process. We know you're contacting The Tardis right now."

After a few moments of wondering who was talking to her, she leaned back and was suddenly underwater. Rose, Jack, Missy and River guided her down, so she wouldn't hurt herself against the rocks. For some reason, she was still holding her breath, but knew that would only last for, about, another minute. She thought about Danny, and how she would be with him soon, wherever that may be. Clara wasn't exactly religious, but she just wanted to be close to him. The others must have had some sort of breathing device over their mouths, because they were still underwater.

There was a bright light, was it her? Was it the device trying to work but realising something was happening? Clara couldn't breathe anymore, she had to open her mouth and let the water in. A moment later she started to struggle, but the handcuffs, whatever else River had put on her, and their hands were stopping her from rising to the surface.

Jack was right, there was no pain, no urge to resist anymore, just to close her eyes. The others must have sensed this too, as they went back to the surface. Missy stayed behind and touched her one last time, before going back up.

"He is coming, go with peace." Was that The Tardis talking to her? Clara couldn't think anymore and closed her eyes, one last time.

Two minutes later, The Doctor was running towards the lake, diving in, head first, to try and save his companion, his best friend, one of only people he trusted in the whole universe. Most of the things keeping Clara underwater had now gone and the device was dead, so it was easy for her to be pulled ashore.

"No, no…Clara, wake up, WAKE UP!" The Doctor tried to give her mouth to mouth, and any other resuscitation technique he knew, but it was in vain. He knew that as soon as her voice appeared in The Tardis. He noticed the handcuffs that had rubbed her skin red raw from her apparent struggling. There was an engraving on them, using the name given to River by Amy. "Property of Melody Pond…if you can find me." Using his sonic screwdriver, he released Clara from the handcuffs and kissed her on the forehead, letting a small tear fall there.

A local man came up to them. "Monsieur, forgive me, but your friend saved the village. We distracted you earlier because the prophecy said this was to happen, lady with the big hair said so. Your friend knew that too, I think. She is with God now, and at peace. Tonight, we will sing her name."

Doctor sniffed and wiped his eyes. He needed to go back to being the man people knew, and loved, though there was obvious anger, grief and darkness in his eyes. "Sir, thank you. I need you to help me take her to my transportation. It's not far. I know she doesn't want to be buried here, and I know exactly where she wants to go." He stroked her hair and smiled at how sentimental humans were.

 **[Five minutes before]**

The Doctor was in The Tardis, fiddling about with something on the console, because the humans of this village were so inept at trying to sort a problem out themselves. Just then, Clara's voice came out of nowhere and resonated all through the time machine. The Doctor knew something was up and quickly went to the doors, but The Tardis closed, and locked, them.

" _Hey Doctor, I hope this is working, because I only have time to do it once. Tardis says you will get this delayed, so even if you try to save me, it will be too late. Currently, I am drowning in the lake near the village. It's under threat because the device I'm wearing is causing havoc. Only I can stop it and it needs someone who has experienced tremendous loss for it to work. I know you can do it, but your loss would rip a hole in the fabric of the universe, or something. Me…nobody would miss me. I'm an orphan, with no close friends, and I'm pretty sure the kids at school won't miss me. Maybe Courtney, but she'll get over it._

 _I've heard, from those who are helping me, that this won't hurt, so I will die at peace and I'll probably be with Danny, who knows. The only person who, you should know, is helping me, is River. Don't hate her for this. I knew this was going to happen, it just took me a while to work out. Remember when I went in your time stream, and saw all your past selves? Well, I also went here, but didn't realise the significance of it. I saw my own death._

 _More people should try drowning, you know, I feel so peaceful. After I've gone, though, please don't travel alone. I know how you get. You need someone with you, to keep you grounded, or even to complain at because Tardis isn't listening to you._

 _You know where my parents are buried, take me there, and put some witty thing on my gravestone. I don't want to be buried in a place hundreds of years in the past, where nobody knows who I am. I'll get no flowers._

 _I can feel myself slipping now, but one last thing. "Run you clever boy, and remember me."_

 **[Present day]**

It was a sunny day and not many people had turned up to Clara's funeral, though Courtney did skip school and shrugged when The Doctor looked at her.

He had never been one for funerals, and usually skipped them, but Clara was special. As requested, on her gravestone he put something witty. "Never could make a soufflé." People wouldn't get it, but he would, and that's all that mattered. The people walked away, and he made Courtney go to school, before he got in the Tardis and dematerialised.

However, if he had stayed for a few more minutes, he would have sensed something was up with that grave. Six feet down, in her casket, something was activating on Clara's neck. Something that Missy put on her, before returning to the surface. Her body then teleported elsewhere.

Clara woke up in some sort of white tube. Her chest hurt so badly and she couldn't speak. Her mind was so foggy about what had happened. Her arms were tied down, so she couldn't get away. A window appeared, along with Missy's face.

"Oh there you are. Now, calm down, this is just slight payback, for getting me wet. Did you like the trick I did by raising you from the dead? Least I didn't turn you into a Cyberman." Clara tried to scream, or struggle, or do anything, but she couldn't. "Don't bother, dear, you drowned only a few hours ago, I'm guessing. So your voice won't work, not that I'll let you speak for a bit, anyway. You need to recover from being dead, and all that. Now, go to sleep."

Clara couldn't believe this was happening. She had been at peace and now she was back in hell. A tear slipped from her eye and fell down her face. The window vanished and Clara was alone again. Some gas came into the tube and, once again, Clara closed her eyes, but, this time, only temporarily.

….

 **Hope that was good, this came from a dream I had last night and just had to write it, even though I never write Dr Who fanfic. Reviews will be great and this one shot may lead into a different story/sequel, it's why I left it at a cliff hanger. Feel free to follow me on Tumblr via Fionaroleplays.**

 **Thank you also to my beta reader tinyarmyofqueerfolk-rps who is also on Tumblr.**


	2. Author update

Ok an update! Had some people start following the story and at least two people give a positive review for this story, so thank you. This means a sequel is in the works!

I was going to try and take part in NaNoWriMo, where you write at least 2000 words a day for all of November. However that failed because of reasons and forgetting.

I am in planning stages for the sequel at the moment and figuring out what goes where and how angsty it will be. Do note it won't be posted in November though. Possibly December depending on how I feel my writing is and how many chapters I've done.

I don't want to just write one chapter and then publish it. I know from a friend who has written a 34 chapter Glee fanfiction that is size of a Harry Potter book that reviewers like you to post regularly. I also want this fanfic to be the first one I complete. So once I get at least 5 chapters written and beta read, then I'll start posting.

Will see you soon and you can follow me on Tumblr on fionaroleplays.


End file.
